


Проклятье Белой Души. Бай Лин Хан.

by Wei_Ning (WeiNing)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Ёкаи, Аристократия, Асексуальные персонажи, Боги / Божественные сущности, Вымышленные существа, Демоны, Деспоты / Тираны, Древний Китай, Императорская Семья, Кицунэ - Freeform, Месть, Мифы и мифология, Нечистая сила, Отношения втайне, Серая мораль, Тайная личность, Тайная сущность, Темный протагонист, Тэнгу, Хули-цзин, ангст, геноцид, жестокость, люди, насилие, ногицунэ, от друзей к возлюбленным, первый раз, потеря памяти, разница в возрасте, слоуберн, тайна происхождения, фэнтези, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiNing/pseuds/Wei_Ning
Summary: Если ты этого не видишь - не значит, что этого нет. Тринадцатый принц смотрел в отливающие голубым цветом глаза и страх сковывал его тело, словно цепи струящиеся из чужого сердца.Самая страшная тварь создана из людских сердец. И его Учитель тому прямое подтверждение.
Kudos: 1





	Проклятье Белой Души. Бай Лин Хан.

_— Ли Мин! **[1]**_

_«Вы слышали, на горе Шэнь Юань **[2]**_ _пригрелась_ _гадюка»._

_«Говорят, своим ядом она отравила целый орден»._

«Убил их...всех убил».

«Какая вкусная душа».

_«Прекрасно...прекрасно-о-о, столько ненависти»._

_— Не слушай их: они лгут!_

_Смутный шепот сотней душ просачивался, сквозь вихри игривого полчища ветров,_ _сеющего_ _вокруг себя хаос и смятение, Сян Цзян_ **_**[3]**_ ** _щурился_ _, прорываясь сквозь бурю, морщась от попадавших в глаза мокрых капель_ _таявшего_ _снега, прикрываясь рукавом_ _ханьфу_ _. Он делал два шага_ _вперед_ _, в то время, как яростный ветер сносил его на три назад, его обувь_ _скользяще_ _прокатывалась_ _по местами голому льду и он из последних сил держался на ногах, устремляясь_ _вперед_ _._

_Вокруг яркими бликами расцветали сплошные капли заходящего «солнца», окрашивая алым белые снега. На горе Шэнь Юань никогда не проносились безмятежные бури, несущие за собой хаос и раздор: здесь всюду цвело летнее тепло, окутанное древней магией лисов. Но сегодня, сквозь заплывшими небо облаками виднелись только слабые лучи,_ _просачивающиеся_ _бледными линиями на сверкающие просторы, а снег с самого утра нахлынул нежданно, как и воющие морозные ветра, гуляющие по окраинам заросшего лесами места._

_Хозяин гор возвышался на самодельном выступе из живой крови, сжимая в руках стальной меч, по лезвию которого мягко скатывались алые капли, безмятежно падая на белые снега,_ _покрывшими_ _изуродованные тела с_ _разодранными_ _в клочья яркими одеяниями. Странный узор вихрем поступал на телах, черной стрелой пронзая кожу и окрашивая мелкие сплетения вен в темнеющий смрад._

_— Так ты тоже...-ветер унес за собой хриплый голос, донося до слуха стоящего поодаль мужчины еле слышные отрывки фраз, потемневшие глаза смотрели с отчаяньем,_ _плескавшимся_ _на дне, но не смея сдвинуться с места. — Ты тоже пришел за смертью. Ты как и они желаешь моей погибели?_

_— Послушай меня, Ли Мин, я никогда не желал тебе зла...я всегда был рядом, стал бы я оберегать тебя, если бы хотел убить? Я бы мог сделать это сотни раз, но не сделал..._

_— И жалеешь об этом, — сжав губы в тонкую полоску хмыкнул лис с трудом сдерживая ярость и крики душ, прорывающихся в этот мир, разрывая изнутри его тело. Не такого финала он хотел, они уже пробрались в самое сердце, сожрали воспоминания, чувства,_ _въелись_ _глубоко под кожу, не желая отпускать._

_Меч_ _подрагивал_ _в руках Ли Мина, словно он взялся за него впервые, стальное оружие_ _чернело_ _, начиная от конца, покрываясь маленькими трещинами, готовое вот-вот разорваться от_ _переполняющей_ _его силы. Ему некуда было возвращаться, он наделал столько ошибок, грехом осевших у него на душе, что даже рад, что паразиты, пожирающие его изнутри, забрали половину ноши себе, радостно_ _повизгивая_ _в голове._

_— Все совсем не так!_

_— Тогда почему ты..._

_— Потому что ты мой друг!_

_Ли Мин вздрогнул,_ _пронзенный_ _сказанной фразой, поворачивая голову в сторону голоса, чувствуя, как гость остановился недалеко от него и с яростью взмахнул рукой, направляя потоки «_ _губителей_ _» в его сторону, вместе с переменным ветром, презрительно_ _выплевывая_ _:_

_— Да я даже не знаю, кто ты такой!_

_Белые повязки, обмотанные вокруг глаз, спали, оголяя зияющие пустотой дыры._

Яо Линг Фэнг _**[4]**_ вздрогнул, резко подрываясь с кровати, чувствуя, как капли пота скатываются по его лбу. Сердце, словно заведенное выстукивало неровный ритм, грозясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Морщась от боли в висках, он схватился за голову.

Эти сны...события их были знакомыми...будто часть воспоминаний, украденная из его детства. Но он никогда за прожитые века не видел лица говорящих, только глаза...эти глаза скользящего по льду мужчины горели такой отчаянной надеждой, граничащей с тревогой, они будто заглядывали в самые дебри души, вынимая мучительные грезы из самого дна.

Линг Фэнг чувствовал, будто и сам принимал участие в этом бою, но стоял где-то поодаль, незаметным наблюдателем, не смея сдвинуться с места, не имея возможности помочь хоть чем-то...все что он делал — наблюдал за странными силуэтами и хриплыми криками, граничащими с молчаливыми просьбами о помощи...что-то острое прожигало его сердце раскаленной окалиной, заставляя вновь и вновь переживать этот момент.

Сейчас его сердце отбивало мерный стук, но стоило ему подняться, как оно забило в привычном такте. Послышался шорох со стороны главного входа, и он не удосужившись привести себя в порядок, вышел сквозь проем в пещере, идя на звук, протяжно зевая и подтягивая руки. Из головы не уходил тот сон.

_Кто это был?_

Выйди к одному из огромному выходу в пещере, в которой он жил вместе с другом, по крайней мере, он сам считал его таким, он к своему удивлению заметил его же, не спеша ступающего из одного конца пещеры в другой, что-то разыскивая.

На его приход, тот только хмыкнул, насмешливо оглядывая его внешний вид, но так и ничего не сказав, продолжал резвиться по комнате. Темные одеяния шлейфом тащились за ним, чуть пачкаясь на концах. Мужчина ловко обходил выступы и мелкие лужи вод горы, в то время, как сам Линг Фэнг остановился недалеко от самого большого источника с прозрачной водой, возле которого разместились мягкие подушки и небольшой каменистый столик с чайным набором и как ни странно, вином, видимо, тот недавно завтракал, что было не похоже на него: он никогда не просыпался так рано.

— Сян Цзян, с чего такие ранние похождения?

— У меня появились дела в «Нижнем Мире», — уклончиво ответил тот, Линг Фэнг поперхнулся отпившим вином, во все глаза уставившись на друга, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Ты ведь не забыл, что ты демон-лис и до сих пор хочешь спуститься с гор? — развалившись на груде камней, окруженной тысячами зрелых лотосов, Линг Фэнг любопытно посмотрел на старого друга, вновь беря в руки чашу с вином, отпивая глоток божественного напитка, не переставая смотреть на остановившегося Лиса _ **[5]**_ поверх посуды. В блестящих янтарным блеском глазах сквозил давно забытый азарт, покрытый вуалью озорства. Темные одеяния мягко распластались на поверхности гладких камней, каскадом спадая к самому дну небольшого горного озера, утянутые тяжкими колокольчиками, укрытого сплошь зрелыми лотосами. Тэнгу не помнил, как они появились здесь — однажды вступив на эти земли, принадлежавшие когда-то вымершему ордену Кицунэ, он встретил здесь Последнего Лиса, выжившего в ужасной бойне на Проклятой Горе и увидел прозрачно чистое озеро, усыпанное прекрасными бессмертными дарами, тянущимися к солнцу, пробивающего сквозь огромную дыру в пещере. — Никак не могу понять тебя.

Сян Цзян деловито прошелся по своду лотосов, беспричинно погружаясь ногами в ледяную воду, даже не вздрагивая от резкой смены температуры под внимательным взглядом другого Божества. Длинные белые уши, почерневшие у самых кончиков, внимательно прислушивались к местности, то и дело улавливая пение птиц или шорох диких зверей, осмелевших, посмевших забраться столь далеко в самое логово опасного зверя. Хвост спокойно опустился в воду, изредка подрагивая, то поднимаясь на поверхность, то тут же опускаясь на самое дно.

— Не напрягайся так, все равно не поймешь — это лишь практика, не более, сколько лет я уже не видел людей.

— Столько же бы и не видел, — буркнул Тэнгу ** _ **[6]**_ **, скрещивая руки на груди, словно малое дитя, исподлобья наблюдая за плутом.

Сян Цзян весело фыркнул, хитро посмотрев на разомлевшего от вина мужчину, останавливаясь тотчас позади него, чувствуя, как неосознанно тот напрягся всем телом, выглядывая из-за плеча на Лиса, учащенное дыхание вместе с подрагивающими руками выдавали его с поличным, Сян Цзян с жадностью вздыхал эти чувства, улавливая нотки ответного веселья, прикрывающего малую долю страха.

Несмотря на их старую дружбу, длившуюся не первое столетие всем всегда было известно — не стоит доверять Лису, он был одним из старейших Божеств, в одно время просто поселившимся на Проклятой Горе без прошлого и надежды на будущее.

Темные облачения мягко касались глади воды, лежа точь на прозрачной поверхности, промокая насквозь, но стоило лису вступить на сушу, как мокрые одеяния высохли, словно и не погружаясь в воду. Руки запрятались в рукавах хаори, тэнгу помнил о прекрасном веере, прятавшемся в этих глубинах, о том, насколько смертоносно, словно рассекающее воздух лезвие, это оружие в руках Божества.

— Ну-ну, не стоит так злиться, — приблизившись к уху Тэнгу глумливо прошептал он.

Линг Фэнг замер, готовый поклясться, что тот улыбается, не в силах пошевелиться, пораженный цепями темнейшей магии, сковавшей его, внедряющейся в его тело, впитываясь, словно вода. Да, знакомы они пусть и больше тысячи лет, но за это время он так и не смог привыкнуть к заскокам друга, тот был непредсказуем, словно шальной шторм, изворотлив, как самый настоящий плут, коим он в общей сложности и являлся, тем не менее, несмотря на свою нелицеприятную характеристику тот был преданным, словно щенок: если уж выбрал кого-то в качестве цели защиты, это меркло по сравнению со всем, но ему все же не следовало доверять ему. Никому не следовало.

Он догадывался — Лис выбрал его, пустил в свои владения той поздней ночью во время «Ночи Бушующих Душ», освобождающей злобные души от оков, только потому, что ему было скучно жить на одной из вершин горы, лучшим решением было найти себе того «Шута», скрасившим его существование.

Кицунэ всегда были теми — привлекающими взгляд, манящими к себе взором, располагающими мягкими интонациями. Люди, поведшиеся на их сладкие речи, умирали в страшных муках, защищая Божество, даже не предполагая, что их просто используют — Лисы никогда не требовали защиты. Они вгрызались в глотки, не отпуская, пока их марионетки не сделают то, что они пожелают. Добровольно, отдаваясь без остатка. Эта способность поистине вдохновляла и в то же время пугала. Всех, но не Линг Фэнга.

Откуда Линг Фэнг мог знать, что он и сам сейчас не под чарами, сложно сказать, но он не чувствовал себя так, будто кому-то что-то должен, продолжая наслаждаться приятными вечерами за легкими разговорами с плутом, днем находя себе занятие и изредка посещая храм на вершине малой горы, воздвигнутый в их честь, принимая подношения от людей, желающих исполнить их тайные желания — мерзкие, гнусные, словно скверна, вгрызшаяся в душу; светлые, чистые, будто невинность возродилась в теле человека. Люди были разными, как их желания, но одно всегда совпадало: желание исходило из самого сердца.

— Пускай так, но я уже принял решение. У меня есть свои планы — я стану человеком, пора бы и тебе развеять скуку, — развернувшись спиной к Тэнгу, Лис хмыкнул, прикладывая веер к губам, озорно смотря поверх.

Тэнгу только цыкнул, покачал головой, не собираясь останавливать друга — какой смысл, если тот все равно сделает все по-своему.

* * *

— Давай же, Молодой Господин, сделай же это! Почему ты убегаешь, Молодой Господин? — Янь Цзинь Лун бежал со всех ног, стараясь оторваться от погони, слыша позади себя вой противных собак брата, рыскающих по его следу. Дыхание сперло, а ноги с каждым шагом становились ватными — еще пару шагов и он точно свалится бездыханным телом, задыхаясь от собственного страха. Слезы обиды наворачивались на его глаза, но взгляд оставался ясным, смотрящим вперед в надежде найти временное укрытие. 

— Где же ты? Прекрати бегать от нас! 

Протяжный голос Двенадцатого Брата раздавался совсем близко, будто он стоял за спиной. Обернувшись на миг, Янь Цзинь Лун увидел только свет фонарей, отражающихся на водной глади небольшого озера в паре метров от него. Сгущались сумерки, и мальчик слышал, как просыпаются голодные твари, учуявшие запах одинокой добычи — в Запретном Лесу, границы которого охранял страшный зверь всегда стояла темень и гулял запах страха. Янь Цзинь Лун свернул сюда не специально: плохо ориентируясь в местности за пределами Дворца, убегая от назойливого брата — он угодил вначале на территорию, поглощенную завядшими цветами и злобным карканьем воронов, после чего, не успев оглянуться — уже вступал на темную дорогу, тропой ведущую в недра проклятого места. Его брат оказался не умней, смело, несмотря на предостережения слуг и «друзей» вступил на границы Леса, уходя во тьму за ним. 

Если бы он знал, чем закончится его обычный поход на прогулку — остался бы в комнате до самого вечера, наведываясь только в столовую для общих обедов и ужинов. Если ты рожден в Императорской семье — должен помнить о том, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь из детей действующего Повелителя взойдет на престол. А это значит, что до тех пор, братья будут драться за право быть действующей властью. 

Всего в семье Императора было пятнадцать детей от разных женщин — его отец, несмотря на мягкий характер и доброе сердце все же имел свои тузы в рукаве: после десяти лет в браке с женщиной, не принесшей ему наследника — первыми родились его сестры — завел наложниц. И как-то так закрутилось-завертелось, что у него оказалось пятнадцать детей, тринадцать из них были мальчиками, а две из них, не имеющие права наследовать престол — девочки, живущие в доме мужей. Им не было дела до интриг братьев — престол им все равно не видать, да и отец слишком мнителен — право наследования мог принять только достойный, а самое главное родной сын. 

Цу Линг был тринадцатым и последним сыном, рожденным наложницей Императора в «Ночь Бушующих Душ», со слабым здоровьем и трусливыми задатками, но добрым сердцем, которое мало кому было нужно. В эту ночь сотни тварей, оскверненных ненавистью душ вылезали на свободу в поисках крови, эти часы считались поистине прекрасными для ночной охоты. 

Он не боролся за власть, понимая — не светит, да и не представлял он себя на троне отца, такая большая ответственность больно давила на его плечи. Единственное, что его отличало от братьев — его внешность. Тринадцатый Принц был полной копией отца, за исключением ярких голубых глаз, передавшихся ему от матери. 

Задыхаясь от боли в легких, Цу Линг остановился, держась рукой за дерево, крепко сжимая кору, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Но заслышав поблизости знакомый голос тут же рванул вперед, врезаясь во что-то твердой, падая наземь.

— Ну и ну, какая удача, — протяжным мягким голосом раздалось поверх его головы.

Цу Линг поднял голову, сквозь мешающие мушки в глазах и сильную отдышку, доводящую его до предобморочного состояния, он разглядел незнакомца, взирающего на него свысока. Яркие синие, словно льды затонувших айсбергов глаза насмешливыми искрами наблюдали за ним, не подавая руку дабы помочь встать, не двигаясь с места. Он странно прикрывал лицо веером, да и одет был в незнакомую для Цу Линга одежду с вышитыми лотосами на рукавах. Но не это привлекло внимание наследного принца — громадная черепушка дикого зверя сидела на его голове, длинные рога разветвлялись на более мелкие, уходя высоко назад, приторно сладкая улыбка украшала его губы. Но глаза оставались холодны, сквозь просветы впадин, на месте которых должны быть глаза зверя, но красовалась лишь зияющая пустота с ледяным блеском.

— Прошу простить меня, Господин, — торопясь вставая, склонился в традиционном приветствии, исподлобья смотря на странного мужчину, он и представить себе не мог, даже предложить, кем являлся стоящий перед ним, глупо пялясь на забавную черепушку.

Сейчас, подойдя ближе он рассмотрел странные серьги, виднеющиеся сквозь густые темные волосы, каскадом спускающиеся к груди. Мужчина напротив забавно поклонился, игнорируя традиционное вежливое приветствие, вновь прикрывая низ лица веером.

— Что понадобилось юному Господину в столь позднее время в таком месте? — голос его был безмятежен и спокоен, будто он не слышал этих громких выкриков и истеричных завываний диких гончий, доносящихся пару мгновений назад; будто не он спокойно разгуливал по Проклятому Лесу.

Цу Линг открыл было рот, собираясь объясниться, но тут же замер, заслышав позади упомянутое яростное рычание собак и голоса, выкрикивающие его имя. Дыхание его так и не восстановилось, идти было некуда — через пару метров виднелся обрыв, а слева — та самая проклятая гора, ему было неважно, как этот странный человек оказался здесь, он просто не хотел умирать, было все равно кто он и откуда — если он спасет его, Цу Линг пообещает отплатить ему тем же.

— Пожалуйста, Господин, позвольте мне попросить помощи у вас, я уйду сразу же, стоит погоне прекратиться.

Незнакомец задумчиво повертел веером, наконец, убирая его от лица, складывая в складки темного хаори.

— Что ты можешь мне предложить? — наклоняясь к мальчику глумливо прошептал он, приближаясь на несколько шагов, Цу Линг рефлекторно отступил.

— У меня есть золото! Я смогу отплатить вам!

Собеседник на это только скучающе зевнул, давая понять: это явно не интересует его.

— Не разбрасывайся тем, что не принадлежит тебе по праву, дорогуша. Я повторю свой вопрос: что **ты** мне сможешь предложить?

Мысли хаотично метались, он замер в замешательстве. У него, как у престолонаследника была все: от мелких безделушек с драгоценными камнями до целого погреба с золотом, но как у обычного человека — не было ничего, кроме...

— Свою душу! — в отчаянье выкрикнул он, слыша, как с каждой секундой вой собак слышен все ближе.

Неважно как, неважно какую цену он заплатит — он очень хотел жить.

— О, я принимаю твою плату.

Приблизившийся мужчина схватил его за руку сквозь плотную ткань хаори, не соприкасаясь голой кожей с кожей Наследного принца, Цу Линг закрыл глаза, стоило вдалеке увидеть свет фонарей и задрожал всем тело, он не боялся своего страха, не сейчас, когда его жизнь висела на волоске и зависела от этого странного человека.

Поток воздуха отсудил горячие щеки Цу Линга и тот удивленно приоткрыл глаза, краем глаза замечая взмах веера, когда Двенадцатый Брат со сворой собак и слуг пронеслись мимо них, даже не заметив, словно здесь никого и не было и они не стояли прямо перед носом Двенадцатого Принца. Вокруг раздавалось мягкое сероватое свечение, отделяющее их от всего мира.

Мужчина резко отпустил его руку, стоило голосам стихнуть, а темной «ауре» исчезнуть, так, будто ему было тошно от одной только мысли держать кого-то за руку, заставляя Молодого Господина неловко покраснеть, отходя на пару шагов в сторону, синие глаза весело проводили его.

— Как забавно получилось, - хихикнул он, краем рукава прикрывая часть лица, не скрытой маской, шелковая ткань покладисто потянулась за рукой. — Что же, Молодой Господин, похоже, эта игра становится все веселей.

Цу Линг непонимающе посмотрел на незнакомца: он не понимал, что смешного в том, что их чуть не убили?

Стоило людям отдалиться, мальчик поклонился.

— Спасибо за помощь!

— Не стоит благодарностей, свою цену ты еще заплатишь, - Цу Линг нахмурил брови. — Твоя душа – ты же помнишь? Поскольку, ты сумел развеселись меня – я исполню одно твое желание и, скажем так, три просьбы.

Наследник наклонил голову к плечу:

– _О чем он вообще говорит,_ \- подумал он. – _Не может же он и вправду потребовать душу за спасение? Но он сам предложил ему это! Неужели, он наткнулся на злобного духа?_ – оглядев повнимательней замершего, словно статуя гостя, он отрицательно покачал головой. – _Это точно не злобный дух, на нем не метки умерших, тогда...кто же он._

Попытка не пытка.

— Хочу стать сильней!

Мужчина разочарованно вздохнул, в его взгляде вперемешку с весельем смешалось мнимое презрение.

— О, люди, вы так очевидны, не меняетесь никогда. Что же, Молодой Господин, если вы этого желаете, я исполню его, стоит щелкнуть пальцем и...

Цу Линг отрицательно покачал головой, прервав его взмахом руки. Мужчина удивленно взглянул на него.

— Вы не поняли, Господин, я хочу стать сильнее своими силами. Иными словами, я желаю, чтобы вы помогли мне обрести силу, я на последнем дыхании – с каждым днем становится все труднее справляться со своим братьями, это сложно объяснить, но...

— Я понял тебя, что же, раз так – на время твоего желания, так и быть, я стану твоим Учителем, тем, кто поможет тебе добиться силы, но, если ты отменишь свое желание или попытаешься как-то увильнуть от исполнения долга, - улыбка не покидала его уст, но с каждым его шагом, Цу Линг чувствовал себя так, будто его загнали в клетку с опасным диким зверем, он не смел шевелиться, пока горящие синим пламенем глаза не оказались на уровне его глаз. В них не было ни капли веселья, резвившегося пару мгновений назад, только огонь, грозившийся превратиться в пожар. — Я сожру твою душу, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.

Смотря на пылающие яростью глаза, мальчик уверенно кивнул, признавая условия сделки.

— Тогда я хочу воспользоваться парой просьб.

Мужчина отклонился назад, ровно становясь, та искра в глазах вновь возвратилась к нему, блестя насыщенным синим цветом.

— Что же ты попросишь? Я весь во внимании.

Цу Линг выдвинул три пальца, по очереди загибая после каждой сказанной просьбы.

— Никогда не предавайте меня; Всегда будьте рядом; Всегда говорите мне только правду.

— Да, Ваше Величество ** _ **[7]**_ **, - насмешливо поклонился незнакомец. – Как вам будет угодно. С этого дня зовите меня «учителем»

* * *

Стоило им оказаться вблизи выхода из запретного леса, Вэй Шу Янг **_**[8]**_**.остановился, вглядываясь в светлые просторы сверкающего дворца впереди. Наследный принц остановился не сразу, только тогда, когда понял, что знакомый шорох мантии больше не следует за ним и медленно развернулся, вопросительно глядя на притихшего гостя все в той же странной «маске».

_Неужели, он и вправду собирается так вступить на границы его дома – его же тут же изобьют, если не казнят за такое издевательство._

Будто прочтя его мысли, мужчина едко подметил:

— Закрой глаза и не смей открывать, пока не скажу.

Мальчик послушно кивнул, прикрывая очи. Вначале было тихо, слишком тихо для окраин такого места, легкое дуновение ветра вновь обтерлось об его щеки, обнимая тело, лаская, словно родная мать. Послышалось странный шепот и вновь голос...другой, не такой, какой он слышал раньше.

— Можешь открывать.

Принц подчинился, пораженно замирая. Черепушка с лица Вэй Шу Янга пропала, оставляя скрывавшееся под ней приятно бледное, словно мрамор, лицо. Только благодаря голубым глазам он узнал своего учителя, одеяния оставались те же, но что-то все же изменилось. Не во внешности, здесь было что-то другое, но Цу Линг не мог открыть и рта, пока мужчина небрежным движение поправлял волосы, перебрасывая их вперед, его будто сковало заклинание, поэтому он опустил голову, поворачиваясь в сторону дома. 

Дворец был огромен, неописуемо красив и величественен, оформленный в нежные бежевые цвета с проблескивающими золотом узоров на стенах. Вокруг него возвышались маленькие домики темных оттенков, повсюду раздавался гомон народа, рыскающего по сторонам, несмотря на позднее время. Цу Линг неуверенно двинулся вперед, переступая порог родного Ордена, передвигаясь прямиком ко дворцу, находящемуся чуть отдалённей ото всех домов, закрывая лицо широким капюшоном. Вэй Шу Янг заинтересованно оглядывался вокруг, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды.

— Ваше Высочество, - вдруг воскликнул гомон голосов, стоило им переступить порог дворца, за ним последовал топот ног. Цу Линг видел, как поклонились слуги, следуя за спешащим Императором, взволнованно вглядывающимся в сына вместе со странным мужчиной.

Император был высоким и статным мужчиной, но насколько слышал Вэй Шу Янг – упрямцем был тот еще тем, злобная характеристика никак не вязалась с трогательно щурящимися глазами и облегченными вздохами. Вэй Шу Янгу нравились такие люди: он был уверен - Император был одним из тех людей, умеющими переключать «режимы»: от спокойствия в кругу семьи до мгновенного убийства врагов. Но он не собирался покланяться людям, поэтому шуточно отвесил кивок, прикрывая лицо белоснежным веером.

— Позволь объяснить своему отцу: где ты был?

Мальчик открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и закрыл, не решаясь. Вэй Шу Янг с искорками смеха посмотрел на подопечного.

—Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество за мою дерзость, он ходил на мои поиски, - слукавил он, взглядом намекая мальчику подыграть ему. – Но так заигрался с Двенадцатым Принцем, что совсем потерялся в лесу, он очень стыдится этого - скорбно подметил он, тяжко вздыхая, прикрывая лицо от принца, чтобы прошептать Императору. – Незадолго до возвращения попросил меня вам это рассказать.

— А Вы?

— Вэй Шу Янг, - снова шуточно поклонился он, не переставая прикрывать лицо расписным веером. – Обо мне мало что известно, но ваш сын видимо раздобыл те крупицы информации. Я один из старейших учеников Божеств, Ваш сын попросил меня стать его наставником.

Он проигнорировал удивленный взор новоявленного ученика, незаметно дернув того за одеяния, дабы тот не выдавала их своей реакцией.

—По какой дисциплине?

— Я предпочитаю взять полное наставничество над вашим сыном, как в плане науки, так и боевом искусстве, если позволите - не стал он раскрывать секрет, чувствуя, как его в ответ дернули за одеяния. Он скосил взгляд, заприметив поджатые губы ребенка. — Уверяю вас, я мастер в своем деле.

— Тогда давайте проверим. Утром на полигоне, а сейчас, прошу принять наше гостеприимство и стать гостем на эту ночь. Я прикажу разместить вас в комнатах, но перед этим Вас проверят: Вы должны понимать, что к чему. Это вынужденная мера.

— Конечно, Ваше Величество. Как Вам угодно.

* * *

Цу Линг внимательно вглядывался в лицо учителя, в надежде уловить хоть что-то, кроме знакомого веселья, смешанного с азартом. Даже борьба с Императором не стерла с его лика эту безмятежную улыбку.

— Наша с Императором борьба закончилась ничьей, - насмешливо проговорил Учитель, привычным движением приложив закрытый веер к губам, едва касаясь и посмотрел на навязанного подопечного. — Догадаешься, почему так случилось?

Цу Линг непонимающе нахмурился: что за игры с ним играют?

Еще с самого утра, когда солнце только взошло на зенит возле полигона собралась целая толпа людей: от служанок до придворных рыцарей с его братьями, все они тихо переговаривались между собой. Цу Лингу стоило больших трудов прорваться сквозь толпу, наблюдая за боем своего отца с новым учителем.

Никто из них не уступал друг другу, но, пусть у отца и была отличная тактика и навыки боя, навеянные опытом – он значительно уступал Учителю, движения того были отточены до идеала, играясь, он ловко уходил от атак, не нападая в ответ, будто прозорливый плут, пришедший на представление, но и не переступал границы дозволенного, все же наблюдая краем глаза за всполошенными рыцарями, готовыми рвануть в бой в любой момент, стоило этому чужому незнакомцу сделать хоть один неправильный шаг.

Это был нечестный бой с самого начала – в случае ранения Императора, Учителя Вэя бы убили на месте, видимо из-за этого он не предпринимал серьезных попыток нападения.

— Потому что Император был сильней?

Учитель отрицательно покачал головой, размахивая раскрывшимся веером, обращая своей взор на пробежавшихся недалеко рыцарей, выполняющих свою ежедневную рутину.

Его тон звучал снисходительно, будто тот объяснял пятилетнему ребенку, как правильно вести себя в обществе.

— Потому что Вы не захотели?

Учитель Вэй разочарованно посмотрел на ребенка, нахмурив брови.

— Частично, так оно и есть…мои уроки потихоньку берут свое, стоило бы участить их, - он, не обращая внимание на слабый возглас «Но у нас еще не было уроков» продолжал задумчиво говорить. — Ты все еще слаб, как физически, так и духовно, твоя энергия ниже, чем у нечисти первого уровня, требуемых результатов будет сложно достичь.

Он резко развернулся, направляясь в сторону дворца, заставляя Цу Линга шокировано раскрыть рот и тут же последовать за ним.

— Так почему бой не закончился вашей победой, Учитель?

Мужчина остановился, через плечо пронзив ученика серьезным взглядом, исчезнувшие искры веселья заменились пронзающими лезвиями, готовыми вонзиться, стоит сделать неверный шаг. Цу Линга передернуло. Мурашки расползлись по коже, а спина заметно вспотела. Надо же, какого влияние одного только взгляда!

— Если бы я победил – поставил бы Императора в неловкое положение перед людьми этого дома, начались бы не заканчивающиеся бунты и восстания, стоило бы узнать об этом инциденте кому-то за пределами дворца. Люди бы посчитали – уж если их Повелителя победил какой-то бродяга, ворвавшийся в Священное Место, пришедший к тому же в компании слабейшего из наследников – чем они хуже? Подумай сам, выгоднее в нашей борьбе была ничья, Император тоже это понимал. Таким образом, я позволил ему думать, будто мы на одном уровне, пускай, это далеко не так. Да и война - дело скучное, - вздохнул он с насмешливостью в голосе. — А я не люблю скучать.

* * *

**Пояснения:**

**[** **1** **]** — **Ли Мин.**

Полное имя Ли Мина – Цзин Ли Мин – остановимся пока на этом.

 **Цзин** – «дух»;

 **Ли** – «сила, черный или острый»

 **Мин** – «светлый или яркий»  
  


**[** **2** **]** — **Шэнь Юань.**

Гора называется **«Шэнь Юань»** \- 深渊 (shēnyuān) – «Бездна».

 **[** **3** **]** — **Сян Цзян.**

Полное имя Сян Цзян

 **Сян** – «летать, парить»;

 **Цзян** – «река»  
  


**[** **4** **]** — **Яо Линг** **Фэнг** **.**

Полное имя **Яо Линг** **Фэнг** **.**

 **Яо** – «самоцвет»;

 **Линг** – «душа»

 **Фэнг** – «острое лезвие»  
  


**[** **5** **]** — **Лис**

Здесь имеется в виду Хули-цзин - 狐貍精 - где первые два иероглифа значат **«лиса»** , а последний имеет много значений, в частности, **«дух», «оборотень»** , «хитрый/ловкий/искусный»; другое название Ху-яо или Яо-ху, где hu значит «лиса», а yāo имеет значения «волшебный/колдовской», «коварный/пагубный», «чарующий/соблазнительный» - в китайской традиционной мифологии волшебная лиса - лиса-оборотень, добрый или злой дух. Также используется как метафора в значении «обольстительница, искусительница, соблазнительница». Родственна японской кицунэ, корейской кумихо.

 **[** **6** **]** — **Тэнгу**

В японскую мифологию тэнгу пришёл из Китая (как и многие другие мифологические существа). У японцев тэнгу считается могущественным горным духом, владыкой и хранителем лесов.

Если говорить о самом слове "тэнгу", то буквально оно означает «Небесная собака». Корни этого названия относятся опять же к китайской мифологии, в которой есть существо со схожим именем - Тяньхоу («Небесная гончая»). По одной из легенд, однажды на Китай упал метеорит огромных размеров, а его шлейф был похож на большой хвост. Так Тяньхоу получил своё имя, а Китай получил свою легенду о могущественном горном божестве.

В Китае, а потом и в Японии, к тэнгу относят существ, которые обитают в горах и лесах. Согласно легендам, они жили отшельниками, хотя бывали случаи, когда тэнгу сбивались в стаи. Излюбленными местами обитания тэнгу являются верхушки деревьев (старые сосны или криптомерии), у которых искривлены стволы.

 **[7] -** **В древние времена монархи/наследники имели соответствующие им титулы,** так:

 **Ваше Высочество** – обращение, предназначенное для принцев.

 **Принцы и принцессы** – это не правящие члены семьи действующего монарха.

 **Ваше Величество** \- почётное обращение к монархам.

В данном контексте, несмотря на то, что Тринадцатый Принц не является Правителем, используется именно « **Ваше Величество** », "Шизун" таким образом насмехается над Цу Лингом.

 **[8 ] - Вэй Шу Янг -** имя учителя Цу Линга, если кто не понял **.**

 **Вэй -** "Величие"

 **Шу** \- "Справедливый".

 **Янг** \- "Солнце"


End file.
